


Lunarian's Tales

by Golbez



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Golbez's life, at different points, in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My 30th work here on AO3! Well, this is a drabble collection, and most of the fics here were actually prompted on tumblr, or by a random word picker. Most of the fics sort of show off my headcanon on Golbez, of which I have a lot. I might include any drabbles set in the various AUs I have here as well, as long as they're centered on Golbez, of course. Beware of spoilers for both FFIV and TAY.
> 
> Anyway! The original post of this first one can be found [here](http://baronsnavy.tumblr.com/post/34685277831).

It was the first of his spells, and the closest to his being. He’d learned quickly enough that he could conjure flames with the slightest thought, could be warmed in moments. He was never cold, even during the winters of Mist, running out of the house in only his summer clothes, much to the chagrin of his mother.

In Zot and Babil, the warmth allowed him to ignore the unfaltering chill of the upper floors. Golbez took solace and pride in his ever-growing skill, his ever-growing control over each of his spells, each of his specific abilities, casting out of mind his inability to handle water and healing magic properly. Rubicante was ever supportive, as were the other Archfiends, though Cagnazzo was never so good at hiding the ripples of disappointment that laced his words.

The dragon his caretakers gave him clung to him, and often times, when he was free and there was little to do, they would laze about in his room, her body coiled around him, simply enjoying the warmth he offered her. He would miss her, after the war.

And he certainly did miss her, making his way through the Crystal Palace with his uncle, as much as he missed the warmth that had been so constant in his life. For here, on the moon, traversing the ancient home of his people towards his redemption, he felt no warmth, only ice and a firm sense of what was to come, like stable ice and unrelenting chill. It was not like the uncertainty of flickering flames and dying embers. He would find none of that here, not even in his brother, or in his uncle. Forgiveness was a fickle thing, unlike betrayal and sorrow.

Golbez was certain he had never felt this cold.


	2. Graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post here.](http://baronsnavy.tumblr.com/post/45265038029)
> 
> There's also a [Russian version](http://ficbook.net/readfic/683252) of this drabble. Much love to tumblr user yumeko1234!

He does return to Mist, eventually. Long after the War of the Crystals is over, and long after the second victory is achieved. It takes him years to work up the courage to ask Rydia if he may visit Mist. She had been surprised, and had told him he was certainly welcome there.

He doesn’t tell her his true reason for returning. He weaves a web of half-truths from the remorse he was known for by now, tells her he wants to see the life that has come from the destruction he caused, tells her he wants to make his peace. Well, it’s true. He does want to make his peace, but for reasons different from what she thought.

She shows him around. Golbez lets himself give the villagers half-smiles. None of them recognize him, and there are many whom he doesn’t remember. Then again, he had been a child at the time, and the years have been long.

Rydia lends him a room in her old house. He can tell just being here is painful for her, and he can understand that. It had been painful for him, too, when he’d realized the things he had done.

At night, he slips into the shadows when he should be asleep, and leaves the house.

He goes to visit the pair of unmarked graves, hidden away behind the one house in Mist that remained unused. No one lives there, and no one dares to.

“Hello father, hello mother,” whispers Golbez, and the darkness of the night snatches away anything else he might have said.


	3. Retreat/Hemlock/Sharing/Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original post.](http://baronsnavy.tumblr.com/post/55479683820) Random word generator for this one, five sentences each.

**Retreat**

He had been so close, too close, to finally striking down the thorn that was Cecil. What is it that stays his hand? No matter, he only needs to retreat and take the time to review the situation.

"Barbariccia! See to it none of them leave this place alive." He calls out to her as he strides towards his quarters, and she does not need to appear to affirm her orders.

**Hemlock**

"Look at yourself, what do you see?" The voice touches his mind, gently, almost kind, as he turns towards the mirror. He can’t remember a time when he wasn’t this tall, this fit.

"A monster," is his reply, as it has always been, as he has always believed. His master does not reply, only laughs.

**Sharing**

He remembers the Bard well enough, or rather, enough to know he is the kind who would rather hide than fight. Seventeen years later, the King of Damcyan is nothing like he remembers.

He doesn’t go out of his way to meet the rest of the party, but he takes note of how they’ve changed. He knows enough, he supposes, to know the differences between who they are now and what he remembers of them. The Bard’s kind smile is one thing he doesn’t remember ever seeing, nor does he remember ever being invited to listen to a song.

**Beyond**

"Where do you think they are now?" asks Cecil, and the lone moon’s light is enough to illuminate him. Golbez lowers his gaze, letting the shadows on his own face deepen.

"I would not know," he answers after a long moment, “but they must certainly be out of my reach now. Our people tend to move forward, or perhaps they are waiting, as always, brother." Cecil doesn’t say anything else, after that.


	4. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original post.](http://golbez.co.vu/post/73921079192) The original prompt for this was "inside," from a writing group I recently joined. In any case, this one is a little more about Kain than Golbez, but I consider it a "Golbez prompt" regardless.

I know who you are, wretched Dragon Knight.

I know of your brother, the orphan made King’s heir. I know of your desire, the girl who would rather him over you.

And I know of your skill, fallen Dragon Knight. I could have use for that power.

No? You think you are so good, so honorable yet?

You are wrong, my Dragon Knight, for within your pelt of scales hides a maggot of a man.

Now hush, I know you are tired.


End file.
